The UC Davis Cancer Center, an integrated program with Lawrence Livermore National Labs (LLNL), is a matrix organization under the aegis of the UC Davis Health System (combining the UC Davis School of Medicine and the UC Davis Medical Center), and the University of California, Davis. Located on the campus of the UC Davis Medical Center in Sacramento, California, the cancer center's administrative, clinical and research facilities are under the leadership of the Principal Investigator of this P30 competitive renewal;an initial P30 was awarded to the Cancer Center on July 1, 2002. The Cancer Center draws its 186 members from the faculty of UC Davis and investigators at the LLNL, the USDA Western Human Nutrition Research Center and the California Department of Public Health. Peer-reviewed funding for UC Davis Cancer Center members totals $81,918,736.00 of which $21,771,164.00 (direct costs) is provided by the NCI. Investigators at the other organizations contributing membership are also provided research funding through the US Department of Energy, the US Department of Agriculture, and the State of California respectively. At the UC Davis Cancer Center, research is organized into six programs: (1) Molecular Oncology, (2) Comparative Oncology, (3) Cancer Therapeutics, (4) Population Sciences and Health Disparities, (5) Prostate Cancer, (6) Biomedical Technology. This competitive renewal for the P30 [Cancer Center Support Grant] proposes support for (1) senior leadership, (2) program leadership, (3) developmental programs, (4) administration, (5) planning and evaluation activities, (6) nine shared resources including genomics, optical biology, mouse biology, the clinical trials support unit, biostatistics, clinical and molecular pharmacology, animal imaging, biospecimen repository and combinatorial chemistry, (7) the Protocol Review and Monitoring System, (8) protocol-specific research, and (9) Data Safety and Monitoring.